An Ancients back
by trekboy
Summary: Set during the Siege rnWhat happens when an ancient trapped on-bord the Wraith hive ships above Atlantis finally gets free?


**A/N: This takes place during the Siege Part 2 or my way on how it should go**

_On Wraith hive ship orbiting Atlantis _

_(I can sense it)_

_(For brief instances I can see outside my prison)_

_(The Wraith captured me; I was defending a people called the Athosians)_

_(My Puddle Jumper was destroyed with no other weapons I used the only one I had left my mind)_

_(We Ancients have amazing mental powers the Wraith had a hard time catching me. I incapacitated them. Then when they launched the darts I telekinetically deflected there shots, I did the same with there stunners. But there numbers were too great after hours I became fatigued then they had me.)_

_(They placed me in this prison It held me at bay. It was the same pod that the Wraith used to stay alive for centuries with some adjustments for me. For starters the pod dampened my mental powers but every so often it would fluctuate and I could see.)_

_(The Wraith dare not feed on me for this pod keeps my mental powers at bay but during my slumber they grew. The Wraith sensed this when the pod fluctuated they fear me.)_

_(I sensed Atlantis I was home but how long was I away for I wondered. My name is Brian)_

_(The next fluctuation I'm going to put all my energy into Ascending we discovered a way to Ascend but only for a short time, twenty minutes to be exact)_

_(Here it comes Here I go)_

_**Puddle Jumper with Nukes onboard**_

John Sheppard was doing this halfway there to the Wraith hive ships; the scanner blipped a massive energy coming form the Wraith ship. "This can't be good" John thought.

**Atlantis**

The Wraith were here Dr.Weir, McKay, and Dr. Beckett were in the control room with all the other personal Lt. Ford's group was just brought in "thank god they were alive" Weir thought. "Where's Teyla" Weir thought even Sora was here behind Weir.

_**Puddle Jumper **_

John Sheppard watched the energy was building the Wraith ship exploded a familiar sight of Lightning was attacking the remaining Wraith ships and darts. Then it traveled down to Atlantis, John was gunning the Puddle Jumper to keep up. The remaining darts surrounding Atlantis were being struck and disappearing "god I love those Ancients" Sheppard thought.

_**Atlantis **_

Weir saw a light coming the Wraith too were curious and were looking Weir felt a small shock as Atlantis was dancing with what looked like lightning but the Humans were unharmed. The Wraith on the other hand yelled in pain and then just simply vanished. The lightning spread throughout Atlantis the Wraith were gone the humans were saved.

_**Puddle Jumper landing in the Gate room **_

"John" Weir cried "what the hell happened" Weir said quickly regaining her composure "An ancient" was all he said. Brian changed form from lightning to the white light form he went and healed people injured or drained of life-force, then recharged two ZPM's one to full power the other to sixty percent, his last feat was restoring the database of a virus.

Brian felt the call of the others could it be we found a way to fully Ascend?

**Ascended Ancients council **

"_Brian you have been away for long" said a voice kind and sweet "you also broke our most important rule never interfere in corporeal matters" said an angry voice "you will be punished" said the mean voice "he is still alive" said the kind voice "true" said the mean voice calming a bit. "So if he's still alive that means he's not interfering he is after all an ancient" said the kind voice. "What do you want to do Brian; these people are not us but the second evolution of us there still young" said the kind voice._

"_Brian what do you want" the mean voice asked? "I want to go home to Atlantis and teach these people" Brian said. "There will be conditions" the mean voice said "you will be cured of the plague, and can only ascend in grave emergencies or to prove your ancient to the other young ones and only for twenty minutes after you do you will be fatigued and need rest, your mental powers at there present level will be kept use them wisely, and finally you must stay with Atlantis we make you what they would call "never aging" your wisdom and experience they will need now go back and rest" the mean voice said._

_**Atlantis **_

Weir was surprised to see an ancient in ascended form back "could they want to contact us" Weir thought. The white form landed in front of the stargate then collapsed the light faded and revealed his human form. He was a teenager Weir said turning him over, "Weir to Beckett Medical emergency" Weir yelled into her walkie talkie.

_**Atlantis Briefing room**_

"How is he Carson" asked Weir "Well he's stable and sleeping the thing is he was sleeping when I came to get him" "Can you wake him" McKay asked "I tried a mild stimulant even cold water he's just in a deep sleep his brain waves are strong though which is a good sign" Carson said. "He saved us all Carson let him sleep when he's ready he'll wake" Weir said. "That's not all he recharged a ZPM to full power and another to sixty percent we've got the shield for defense purposes I recommend keeping them off-line till we need them" McKay said. "Dr.Weir Teyla said" "The Wraith ambushed my people during battle and fed on us he saved us no-one has survived a feeding my people wish to offer thanks" "Agreed just do it quietly" Weir said.


End file.
